wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicze krainy/II/13
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII. Profesor Challenger wyrusza na bój. Profesor Challenger był w złym humorze, a ilekroć się to zdarzyło, całe jego otoczenie musiało odczuć ten humor. Lecz nietylko otoczenie. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się w londyńskich dziennikach groźne jego artykuły, któremi druzgotał nieszczęśliwych oponentów. Padały one jak gromy obrażonego w swym majestacie Jowisza, rezydującego na niebotycznych wyżynach przy ulicy Wiktorji. Służba nie śmiała zbliżyć się do legowiska, gdzie posępny i groźny, z rozwichrzoną brodą, wśród stosu książek i papierów, siedział, jak lew nad powaloną antylopą. Jedna tylko Enid zdobywała się na odwagę zaglądać do ojca, lecz i ona czyniła to ze ściśnionem sercem, doznając lęku, jaki odczuwa najśmielszy nawet poskromiciel, gdy odsuwa kratę lwiej klatki. Nigdy nie była pewną, czy nie spotka ją złośliwy jakiś docinek, lecz przynajmniej nie potrzebowała lękać się fizycznej krzywdy, jaka groziła obcym osobom. Nieraz gwałtowne napaści profesora wynikały z przyczyn materjalnych. — Wątroba sir, moja wątroba! — mawiał później do gościa, jakby na usprawiedliwienie dzikich wybuchów swego temperamentu. Istniała jednak oprócz nadwerężonej wątroby inna całkiem określona przyczyna owych napadów złego humoru. Był nią spirytyzm. Zdawało się, że nieszczęsny profesor nigdy nie oderwie się od zetknięcia z tym wstrętnym zabobonem, który stawał wpoprzek jego filozofji, jego pracy, i trudów całego życia. Próbował go zrazu lekceważyć, potem wyśmiewać, potem zbywać pogardliwem milczeniem i kompletnie ignorować, lecz żaden z tych sposobów nie był dość skutecznym, przeklęta zmora wracała uporczywie, natrętnie. Czasem zdawało mu się, że ją zwalczył i zdeptał, lecz w niespełna tydzień już znowu miał ją na karku. A przecież to była rzecz tak potwornie głupia, tak idjotyczna! Miał wrażenie, że ona odciągała jego potężny umysł od palących kwestyj realnych, od zagadnień wszechludzkich, by go sprowadzić do poziomu dziecinnych baśni Grimma, lub upiornych opowiadań rozmiłowanego w sensacjach nowelisty. Położenie stawało się coraz bardziej nieznośne. Najpierw Malone, umysł wprawdzie przeciętny, ale ale bądź co bądź normalny i zdrowy, dał się opętać tym szaleńcom i począł skłaniać się ku ich zgubnym poglądom. Następnie Enid, jego ukochane jagniątko, jego jedyny realny łącznik ze społeczeństwem, uległa również obłędowi i coraz żarliwiej poczęła bronić nietylko zapatrywań Malone’a, lecz nawet na własną rękę czynić zabiegi celem uzyskania nowego dowodu na prawdziwość spirytystycznych teoryj. Daremnie on sam, zbadawszy gruntownie dany wypadek udowodnił niezbicie, że medjum było skończonym łotrem, który zlecenia od nieboszczyka męża przynosił wdowie, by wyzyskiwać łatwowierną kobietę. Profesor wykrył oszustwo i udowodnił je niezbicie, tak, że Enid musiała uznać słuszność argumentów ojca, lecz ani ona, ani Malone nie godzili się na wyciąganie ogólnych konkluzyj z poszczególnego faktu. W każdej gałęzi życia trafiają się oszuści — odpowiadali oboje, bynajmniej nie przekonani — wszelkie nowe idee powinniśmy oceniać, biorąc pod uwagę myśli i czyny ich najlepszych, a nie najgorszych przedstawicieli. Wszystko to było bardzo bolesne i przykre, lecz niebawem miał spaść na profesora cios najdotkliwszy. Doznał on mianowicie porażki od spirytystów i to od człowieka, który sam przyznawał, że nie odebrał wyższego wykształcenia i że w każdej innej sprawie mógłby się uważać za pokornego ucznia szanownego profesora. A jednak w publicznej dyskusji... Musimy szerzej rozpatrzeć to zajście. Trzeba wiedzieć, że Challenger, nienawidzący wszelkiej opozycji, a nie mający pojęcia o istotnej sile sprawy, oświadczył, że zejdzie z wyżyn Olimpu i gotów jest zmierzyć się w dyskusji z przedstawicielem, którego strona przeciwna sama sobie obierze. „Wiem dobrze — pisał — że przez podobne zniżenie się zarówno ja sam, jak każdy człowiek równy mi nauką, nadajemy tym niedorzecznym i śmiesznym aberacjom ludzkiego umysłu pewną wartość, której one faktycznie nie posiadają. Lecz winniśmy spełnić ten obowiązek względem społeczeństwa i porzuciwszy narazie poważne prace, poświęcić kilka chwil wymieceniu tych efemerycznych pajęczyn, które mnożąc się mogłyby stać się szkodliwemi dla ludzkości, o ileby ich wporę nie starła w proch miotła rzetelnej nauki“. Tak to z niesłychaną pewnością siebie wyszedł Goliat na spotkanie swego mizernego przeciwnika, którym był pewien wydawca pisma, poświęconego sprawom spirytystycznym. Szczegóły dyskusji są powszechnie wiadome i dlatego nie uważamy za potrzebne nudzić czytelników zbyt drobiazgowem sprawozdaniem z przebiegu tego przykrego zajścia. Należy przypomnieć, że wielki człowiek nauki przybył do Hali Królowej, w towarzystwie wielu zwolenników racjonalizmu, którzy chcieli być świadkami ostatecznego pogromu wizjonerów. Przybyły też tłumnie owe biedne, obałamucone istoty, spodziewając się wbrew wszelkiej nadziei, że ich szampjon może niezupełnie będzie pobity i spalony na ołtarzu obrażonej Nauki. Oba stronnictwa wypełniły doszczętnie ogromną salę odczytowa i patrzyły na siebie z taką zaciętością, jak przed tysiącem lat i w bizantyjskim cyrku. Na podniesieniu po lewej stronie stołu prezydjalnego widać było zwarte szeregi nieugiętych racjonalistów, starych prenumeratorów „Wolnomyśliciela“ i „Gazety literackiej“. Był wśród nich doktor Józef Baumer, słynny prelegent na temat niedorzeczności religijnych, był także doktor Edward Mould, który z przedziwnem krasomówstwem dowodził ostatecznego sproszkowania się ciała i całkowitej zagłady tak zwanych dusz. Po prawej znów stronie żółta broda Mailey’a jaśniała, jak bojowy sztandar. Tuż obok siedziała jego żona, dalej Mervin dziennikarz, a dalej gęste szeregi mężczyzn i kobiet ze Związku Spirytystów, z Kolegjum Psychicznego, oraz innych podobnych stowarzyszeń. Wszyscy oni zebrali się tu, by obecnością swoją dodać otuchy swemu szampjonowi w jego nierównej walce z racjonalizmem. Wśród nich dostrzec było można dobroduszne oblicze Bolsovera i jego przyjaciół z Hammersmith; był tam Terbane, portjer kolejowy i wielebny Karol Mason ze swą ascetyczną twarzą, Tom Linden, szczęśliwie wypuszczony z celi więziennej po odbyciu kary, Mrs. Linden, dr. Atkinson, Lord Roxton, Malone i wiele innych, znanych nam osób. Pomiędzy dwoma partjami zasiadł z uroczystą miną tłusty sędzia Gaverson, który łaskawie zgodził się przewodniczyć zebraniu. Uderzał w oczy fakt znamienny, że w tej dyskusji, której osią i głównym przedmiotem walki były sprawy i wierzenia religijne, przedstawiciele istniejących w Anglji kościołów różnych wyznań wcale nie brali udziału, trzymając się całkiem na uboczu. Senni i obojętni nie mogli zrozumieć, że wiecznie ruchliwy intelekt narodu bacznie śledzi ich zachowanie, by ostatecznie zawyrokować, czy mają być przeznaczeni na wygaśnięcie i upadek, do którego sami przez obojętność swoją zmierzali, czy też mają odrodzić się i żyć po dokonaniu niezbędnych, gruntownych reform. Na froncie po lewej stronie zasiadł wraz ze swymi uczniami groźny profesor Challenger. Czarna asyryjska jego broda była wyzywająco podniesiona, na ustach półuśmiech, powieki wzgardliwie przymrużone osłaniały blask zuchwałych, nietoleranckich oczu. Po przeciwnej stronie siedział skromny i bezpretensjonalnie ubrany mężczyzna o płowych włosach, na którego głowie umieszczony kapelusz Challengera zapadłby się napewno aż na ramiona. Był blady, jakby zalękniony. Od czasu do czasu rzucał w stronę swego lwiego przeciwnika spojrzenia pełne pokory, jakgdyby prosił go o przebaczenie za zbytnią śmiałość podjęcia rzuconej w twarz rękawicy. A jednak ci, którzy znali bliżej Jamesa Smitha nie czuli zbytniego niepokoju, ponieważ wiedzieli, że pod tą niepozorną powierzchownością, kryje się doskonała teoretyczna i praktyczna znajomość przedmiotu, bardzo obszerna i gruntowna, jaką niewielu z pośród współczesnych poszczycić się mogło. Uczeni z Towarzystwa Badań Psychicznych byli na punkcie tych badań dziećmi w porównaniu z Jamesem Smithem, któremu całe życie zbiegło na praktykach i ciągłem obcowaniu z niewidzialnemi siłami. Ludzie tego pokroju, tracą często związek ze światem, w którym żyją i stają się niezdolni do rozwiązywania najprostszych zagadnień życiowych, lecz Smith, dzięki pracy wydawniczej i administracyjnej, zarządzał bowiem rozległą gminą spirytystów, nie zerwał kontaktu z ludźmi, a przyrodzone jego wybitne zdolności, nieobciążone balastem bezużytecznych dlań nauk ścisłych, umożliwiły mu skoncentrować wszystkie władze ducha w dziedzinie tej wiedzy, która sama przez się stanowi dostatecznie rozległe pole dla najpotężniejszego ludzkiego umysłu. Challenger nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w danym wypadku, gdy chodziło o kwestję spirytystyczną walka będzie się faktycznie toczyła między świetnym dialektykiem amatorem, a skoncentrowanym i wyszkolonym zawodowcem. Obie strony zgodnie przyznały, że półgodzinne zagajenie profesora Challengera było wspaniałe pod względem formy i siły argumentacji. Potężny organ jego głosu — takiego głosu, jaki dobyć się może tylko z głębin piersi o pięćdziesięciu calach obwodu — wznosił się i opadał w przedziwnej modulacji, która zachwycała słuchaczów. To był człowiek urodzony na to, by władać zgromadzeniem, wódz duchowy ludzkości. Ton jego przemówienia zastosowany był do treści i zmieniał się co chwila. Był naprzemian obrazowy i pełen przenośni, to znowu skrzył się dowcipem, to grzmiał i walił taranem argumentów. Odmalował dziejowy rozwój animizmu, sięgnąwszy do pierwotnych półdzikich ludów, żyjących pod gołem niebem, niezdolnych wytłumaczyć zjawisk przyrody, szmeru padającego deszczu, błyskawic, ryku piorunów, w których te ludy widziały dobroczynny lub złośliwy wpływ nadziemskich istot, a które to zjawiska nauka dziś rozklasyfikowała i wyświetliła. Tak to, na fałszywych przesłankach oparta, wytworzyła się wiara w duchy i niewidzialne istoty, wiara, która przez jakiś dziwny atawizm wyłania się dziś ponownie i szerzy wśród mniej wykształconych warstw ludzkości. Rzeczą nauki jest przeciwstawić się tym wstecznym dążeniom i właśnie to poczucie obowiązku wyciągnęło prelegenta z jego domowego zacisza, oderwało od poważnych badań naukowych i sprowadziło do tej sali, w której przemawia obecnie do szanownej publiczności. Tu scharakteryzował mówca cały ruch spirystyczny w taki mniej więcej sposób, jak określili go najzłośliwsi jego przeciwnicy. Była to w jego ustach bardzo niesmaczna historja o trzaskających palcach u nogi, o fosforycznych rysunkach, o muślinowych duchach, o zleceniach umarłych małżonków, dawanych zapłakanym wdowom. Ludzie, którzy tak postępują, wyzyskując łatwowierność bliźnich, to są hieny, tuczące się na grobach ( w, w). Oczywiście nie wszyscy są oszustami. („D i, e“, y). Tak, nie wszyscy są oszustami, inni są warjatami ( y). Czy to przesada, jeśli się warjatem nazwie człowieka, który wierzy, że jego prababka wypuka mu swe głupie zlecenia stołową nogą. Czy który dziki lud zniżył się do tak śmiesznego przesądu? Ci ludzie odzierają śmierć z jej majestatu i wnoszą swoje prostactwo aż hen w pogodne i ciche wnętrze grobowca... To są wstrętne zabobony. Prelegentowi niewymownie jest przykro, że używa tak silnych wyrażeń, lecz doprawdy — tylko nóż operatora lub wypalenie usunąć może raka, toczącego dzisiejsze społeczeństwo. Człowiek nie powinien łamać sobie głowy śmiesznem odgadywaniem natury pozagrobowego życia. Ma dość do roboty na tym tu realnym i widzialnym świecie. A życie, to cudownie piękna rzecz. Człowiek, który rozumie obowiązki, jakie ono nakłada, który ocenia jego piękno, znajdzie moc zajęcia tutaj na ziemi i nie potrzebuje grzebać w pseudo-naukowych piśmidłach i szukać pseudo-wiedzy, zbudowanej na kłamstwie i szalbierstwie. A choć te oszustwa stokrotnie już wykryto, przecież znajdują się nowe tłumy fanatycznych wyznawców, zakutych w tak twardy i gruby pancerz łatwowierności, że go żaden grot rozumnego argumentu nie przebije. Takie w głównych zarysach było to potężne przemówienie. Koniec przyjęli racjonaliści grzmiącemi oklaskami, na twarzach spirytystów malował się widoczny niepokój i przygnębienie. W kilka chwil potem wstał ich obrońca, blady lecz zdecydowany, by odeprzeć potężny atak. Wygląd jego, a zwłaszcza głos nie miał w sobie tych zalet, któremi Challenger hipnotyzował słuchaczy, lecz mówił głośno i wyraźnie, a przedmiot traktował umiejętnie, jak rzemieślnik obeznany z narzędziem swej pracy. Zrazu był tak grzeczny i tak starał się usprawiedliwić swój występ, że robił wrażenie człowieka zastraszonego i nadto ustępliwego. Wie on, że jest poniekąd zuchwalstwem dla człowieka z tak skromnem wykształceniem wystąpić przeciw wielkiemu uczonemu, którego mówca przywykł oddawna szanować. Zdaje mu się jednak, że wśród licznych wiadomości naukowych zdobytych przez szanownego profesora, które zjednały mu sławę wszechświatową, brak jest jednak i na szczęście tej właśnie, którą szanowny profesor obrał za temat dzisiejszej dyskusji. Mówca przysłuchiwał się preopinantowi z uwagą, z podziwem nawet, o ile chodzi o wymowę, lecz ogarnęło go zdumienie, graniczące nieledwie z pogardą, gdy słyszał, jak dziwne wnioski wysnuwał profesor ze swych założeń. Zdaje się rzeczą jasną, że profesor przygotował swe zagajenie, przeczytawszy całą antispirystyczną literaturę, mówiąc nawiasem bardzo mętne źródło informacyjne — zaniedbał natomiast wziąć do ręki te dzieła, które przedmiot ów traktują źródłowo, a sądy swe opierają na doświadczeniach. Całe to opowiadanie o trzaskających palcach i innych szalbierskich sztuczkach świadczy o dużej nieznajomości przedmiotu, a co się tyczy prababki — wypukującej zlecenie stołową nogą, to mówca nie sądzi, aby to było ścisłe i wyczerpujące określenie spirytystycznych fenomenów. Tego rodzaju porównania przypominają niewczesne żarty o nieżywych tańczących żabach, żarty, któremi ludzie złośliwi starali się obniżyć doniosłość znakomitego odkrycia Volty i wyśmiewali jego pierwsze doświadczenia z dziedziny galwanizmu. Takie żarty nie są godne człowieka nauki. Bo chyba wie szanowny profesor, że fałszywe medja to najwięksi wrogowie spirytyzmu, że dzienniki psychiczne piętnują takich oszustów i one to pierwsze dały im nazwę hien ludzkich, traktując ich z taką pogardą, jak to przed chwilą uczynił preopinant. Przecież nie można potępiać instytucyj bankowych, dlatego jedynie, że znajdzie się czasem oszust, który fałszując podpisy, narazi kogoś na stratę materjalną. Szkoda czasu zniżać się do takich argumentów przed tak doborową publicznością. Gdyby profesor Challenger gromił mieszanie się spirytystów do spraw religijnych i zaprzeczył im prawa do tego, ale równocześnie uznał prawdziwość fenomenów, walka z nim byłaby nierównie trudniejsza, lecz gdy zaprzeczył wszystkiemu, to stworzył dla siebie sytuację bez wyjścia. Gdyż trudno jest uwierzyć, aby szanowny profesor nie czytał świeżo ogłoszonego dzieła profesora Richeta, znakomitego fizjologa. Dzieło to obejmuje trzydziestoletni okres czasu i stwierdza niezbicie prawdziwość mnóstwa spirytystycznych fenomenów. Może profesor Challenger poinformuje słuchaczów, jakie on sam poczynił doświadczenia, któreby dały mu prawo dzieła Richeta, Lombrosa, albo Crookesa stawiać narówni z zabobonami Papuasów? Może preopinant istotnie wykonał w tajemnicy przed światem cały szereg własnych doświadczeń. W takim razie winien je ogłosić jak najprędzej. Lecz dopóki tego nie uczyni, nie ma prawa wyśmiewać ludzi równie jak on sławnych i uczonych, którzy te doświadczenia wykonali i ogłosili drukiem. Co się tyczy samostarczalności tego świata, to dobrze o niej mówić znakomitemu profesorowi, który ma sławę, dostatki i zdrowie, ale, gdyby się tak znalazł z rakiem w żołądku gdzieś na londyńskiem poddaszu, to możeby zakwestjonował doktrynę, która nie pozwala tęsknić za jakimś lepszym światem, a każe poprzestać na tym, gdzie obecnie żyjemy. Tu nastąpiło rzeczowe wyliczenie szeregu ciekawych wypadków, doświadczeń i rezultatów badań psychicznych z dokładnem określeniem czasu i miejsca oraz podaniem nazwisk. Jakkolwiek ta część mowy była ściśle rzeczowa i nie stała na wyżynie oracji preopinanta pod względem stylu, dykcji i potęgi głosu, to jednak zawierała takie kwestje, na które koniecznie trzeba było dać odpowiedź. I oto zaszedł smutny fakt, że Challenger nie był w możności odpowiedzieć. Znał doskonale rzecz z punktu widzenia materjalistów, lecz zaniedbał poznać dzieła przeciwnego obozu, zbyt łatwo przyjmując za prawdę pozornie słuszne dowodzenia niekompetentnych pisarzy, którzy również traktowali sprawę, nie zbadawszy jej osobiście. Profesor uczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Opanowała go nagle złość. Lew począł się budzić. Potrząsnął czarną swą grzywą, oczy cisnęły błyskawice gniewu, a głęboki stenorowy głos jego zagrzmiał nagle na sali. Kto są ci ludzie, którzy kryją się za parawanem kilku szanownych, lecz niestety błądzących uczonych? Są rzeczy same przez się dość przejrzyste, nie trzeba na nie dowodów. Ciężar szukania dowodów spada na tych, którzy je głoszą, nie na tych, którzy im przeczą na zasadzie nauki i zdrowego rozsądku. Jeżeli ten gentleman o nieznanem nazwisku utrzymuje, że potrafi wywołać duchy, to niechże je teraz wywoła przed tą tu obecną, trzeźwą i nieuprzedzoną publicznością. Jeśli twierdzi, że odbiera jakieś zlecenia z zaświata, to niechże nam powie jakąś nowość, zanim ją rozgłoszą telegraficzne ajencje. („ o“, w). Tak wy twierdzicie, a ja temu zaprzeczam. Dość nasłuchałem się tu różnych bajek, bym je mógł traktować poważnie! ( i). Jeśli utrzymuje, że ma jakieś wyższe inspiracje, to niech rozwiąże tajemnicę zbrodni na Peckham Rye. Jeśli ma stosunki z aniołami, to niech nam da jakąś nową filozofję, wyższą niż może ją stworzyć umysł śmiertelników. Ten pozór nauki, ten stek ignorancji, to bajdurzenie o ektoplazmie i innych mitycznych produktach imaginacji — to wszystko razem jest obskurantyzm, nieprawe dziecię zabobonu i ciemnoty. Ile razy zrewidowano rzecz gruntownie, zawsze wykryto szalbierstwo ze strony tych, co te rzeczy urządzali, a próchno umysłowe tych, co na to patrzyli. Każde medjum, to chytry oszust. („ a, e“, w). Rzekome głosy umarłych, to dziecięca paplanina. Szpitale dla obłąkanych roją się od wyznawców tego kultu, a byłyby jeszcze pełniejsze, gdyby każdy miał to, na co zasługuje. Mowa była gwałtowna, lecz nie zrobiła efektu. Wielki człowiek był najwidoczniej załapany. On sam czuł, że przybył na salę nieuzbrojony należycie w potrzebny do polemiki materiał, zasłaniał się przeto gniewnemi słowy i mocnemi frazesami, które wtedy tylko wygłaszać można swobodnie, jeśli niema antagonisty czyhającego na każdą omyłkę przeciwnika. Spirytyści byli raczej rozbawieni, niż gniewni. Materjaliści kręcili się niespokojnie w fotelach. Zaczem wstał James Smith z ironicznym na ustach uśmiechem. Był spokojny, lecz w całej postawie jego wyczuć było można jakąś cichą groźbę. Zmuszony jest zwrócić się do swego znakomitego oponenta z prośbą o bardziej przedmiotowe traktowanie sprawy. Rzecz dziwna, że niektórzy ludzie nauki, gdy się zbyt uniosą, okazują zabawne lekceważenie swych własnych zasad. Taką podstawową, niewzruszoną zasadą nauki jest wstrzymanie się od wszelkich konkluzyj, dopóki przedmiot nie jest wszechstronnie i gruntownie zbadany. Widzieliśmy w ciągu ostatnich lat po zaprowadzeniu telegrafu bez drutu, skonstruowaniu samolotów cięższych od powietrza i po wielu innych dziwach, że mogą być urzeczywistnione najbardziej nieprawdopodobne fantastyczne pomysły. Jest wielce niebezpieczną rzeczą twierdzić a priori, że jakaś rzecz jest niemożliwa. I oto błąd, który popełnił profesor Challenger. Zdobył on sławę, zasłużoną sławę przez doniosłe odkrycia w dziedzinie, którą całkowicie opanował, lecz sławy tej używa dziś na to, by zdyskredytować dziedzinę, której nawet w drobnej części nie zgłębił. Jeśli ktoś jest wielkim fizykiem i fizjologiem, to nie wypływa stąd, że tem samem musi być powagą w kwestjach psychicznych. Jest rzeczą całkiem jasną dla wszystkich obecnych, że profesor Challenger nie czytał sztandarowych dzieł, dotyczących przedmiotu, w którym chce uchodzić za autorytet. Czy może nam powiedzieć szanowny profesor, jak nazywało się medjum Notzinga? Zaczekał chwilę na odpowiedź. A medjum d-ra Crawforda?... Nie?... A kto był przedmiotem eksperymentów profesora Zollnera w Lipsku?... Jeszcze milczenie... Przecież to są zasadnicze punkty w dyskusji. Mówca unikał dotąd subjektywnych wycieczek, ale gwałtowny atak preopinanta domaga się podobnego traktowania sprawy. Czy pan profesor wie, że ta ektoplazma, którą wyśmiewał, była w ostatnich czasach badana przez dwudziestu profesorów niemieckich — tu mówca wyliczył nazwiska — i że wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili jej istnienie. Jak może profesor Challenger przeczyć temu, co tamci stwierdzili? Czy będzie utrzymywał, że także oni są zbrodniarzami, lub obłąkanymi? Mówca konstatuje fakt, że profesor przybył do tej sali nic a nic o tych faktach nie wiedząc i słyszy o nich teraz po raz pierwszy. Nic także nie wie, że nauka psychiczna ma też swoje prawa, jak fizyka lub chemja, inaczej nie zwracałby się do nas z żądaniem, byśmy pokazali ektoplazmiczną postać w pełnem świetle, gdy każdy laik wie, że ektoplazma jest rozpuszczalna w świetle. Co się tyczy wykrycia morderstwa w Peckham Rye, to nigdy nie żądano od anioła, by robił konkurencję ajentom policji. Takie rzucanie piaskiem w oczy słuchaczów przez ludzi nauki, jakim jest profesor Challenger... W tym właśnie miejscu nastąpił wybuch. Od pewnego czasu Challenger poprostu wił się w swym fotelu. Targał brodę. Ciskał błyskawice gniewu na mówcę. Lecz teraz skoczył nagle ku przewodniczącemu susem ranionego żbika. Gentleman ten, mocno senny, siedział z przechyloną wtył głową, tłuste swe ręce złożywszy bogobojnie na wydatnym brzuszku. Teraz trwogą zdjęty zerwał się z fotelu jak oparzony i dał bohaterski skok w stronę orkiestry. — Siadaj pan, siadaj! — krzyczał przerażony. — Nie będę siedział — wrzasnął Challenger. — Sir, zwracam się do pana, jako przewodniczącego. Czym poto przyszedł, aby mnie obrażano? Takie postępowanie jest nie do zniesienia i ja go nie ścierpię. Jeśli mój honor osobisty jest zagrożony, to mam prawo sam się bronić. Jak wielu ludzi narzucających innym swe przekonania Challenger był niesłychanie wrażliwy, gdy kto pozwolił sobie zadrasnąć jego ambicję. Każde zwrócone do niego zdanie oponenta działało nań jak na rozjuszonego byka ukłucie chorągiewką. Teraz w nieopisanej furji zaciskał swe olbrzymie włochate pięści nad głową przewodniczącego, grożąc niemi przeciwnikowi, którego ironiczny uśmiech podniecał go do coraz gwałtowniejszych ataków. Rzucił się naprzód, pędząc przed sobą grubego prezesa wzdłuż sceny. Zgromadzenie w jednej chwili zmieniło się w dom warjatów. Część racjonalistów cofała się ze zgorszeniem, inni krzyczeli: hańba, hańba! dając tem dowód sympatji dla swego szampjona. Spirytyści śmieli się szyderczo, inni biegli na ratunek swemu przedstawicielowi. — Musimy wyprowadzić stąd starego poczciwca — rzekł lord Roxton do Malone’a — bo gotów tu kogo zamordować. Przecież on niepoczytalny — udusi jakiego spirytystę i zaaresztują go. Audytorjum zachowało się dość spokojnie, lecz na scenie kotłowało się wciąż. Przepychając się łokciami Malone i Roxton torowali sobie drogę i dotarli wreszcie do Challengera. Drogą perswazji a trochę przez ciągnienie za poły i popychanie, wyprowadzili miotającego się wciąż profesora poza obręb gmachu. Tak zakończył się ów pamiętny meeting. „Całe to zajście — donosił nazajutrz — było godne pożałowania i wymownie dowodzi, jak niebezpieczne jest odbywanie publicznych dyskusyj na tematy drastyczne, mogące roznamiętnić mówców lub audytorium“. Takie wyrażenie, skierowane do oponenta jak: „Bezmózgi idjota“, albo „małpi przeżytek“, których profesor o światowej sławie zmuszony był użyć do swego oponenta, świadczą, do jakich granic posunąć się może zuchwalstwo i bezczelność fantastycznych zacofańców. Po tym obszernie streszczonym przez nas epizodzie wracamy do naszego opowiadania, które zaczęliśmy od stwierdzenia złego humoru profesora. Siedział właśnie z numerem Timesa w ręku, gniewny i namarszczony. I zdarzyło się, że tę właśnie nieodpowiednią chwilę wybrał Malone, by zwrócić się do profesora z wielce poufną kwestją... Świadczyć to może niekorzystnie o dyplomacji naszego bohatera, jeśli mówimy, że tę chwilę „wybrał“. Przybył faktycznie dlatego, by się przekonać, czy ten człowiek, którego mimo jego dziwactw szanował i kochał, nie ucierpiał zbytnio skutkiem wydarzeń dnia ubiegłego. Na tym punkcie uspokoił się prędko. — Nie do zniesienia! — ryknął profesor tym samym niezmienionym tonem, którym przed dwudziestu czterema godzinami gromił swoich przeciwników. — Byłeś tam przecież Malone. Mimo pańskich niczem nieusprawiedliwionych sympatyj dla idjotycznych poglądów tych ludzi, musisz pan przyznać, że cały przebieg tej dyskusji był nie do zniesienia, że mój protest był całkiem słuszny. Jest bardzo możliwe, że gdybym cisnął fotelem przewodniczącego w pana prezesa Psychicznego Kolegjum, to byłbym trochę przekroczył granice przyzwoitości, ale prowokacja była ponad wszelką miarę. Pan sobie przypomina, że ten Smith, czy Brown, czy jak się on tam nazywa, ośmielił się zarzucić mi ignorancję i powiedział, że miotam piasek w oczy słuchaczom. — No tak — rzekł Malone tonem łagodnym. — Nic nie szkodzi, profesorze. Pan także parę razy dociął im porządnie. Zasępione oblicze Challengera wypogodziło się, zatarł ręce z radością. — Tak, tak, mam wrażenie, że kilka moich grotów dobrze utknęło, myślę, że nieprędko o tem zapomną. Gdy im powiedziałem, że szpitale warjatów wypełniłyby się doszczętnie, gdyby każdy z nich otrzymał takie pomieszczenie, jakie się mu należy, tom widział jak ich to obruszyło. Skomleli jak szczeniaki. Ja byłem całkiem spokojny, tylko kiedy mnie wezwali, żebym czytał ich kretynowatą literaturę, wtedy się troszeczkę uniosłem. Cóż, mój chłopcze, przyszedłeś mi pewnie powiedzieć, że moja wczorajsza przemowa zrobiła na tobie wrażenie i żeś przyjął moje poglądy, inaczej byłaby kwita z naszej przyjaźni... Malone mężnie wytrzymał atak i wprost przystąpił do rzeczy. — Miałem inny zamiar, przychodząc dziś tutaj — rzekł odważnie. — Musiał pan zauważyć, że pańska córka i ja oddawna mamy się ku sobie. Jest to jedyna w świecie kobieta, z którą mógłbym być szczęśliwy. Nie jestem bogaty, ale ofiarowano mi właśnie dobrą posadę współwydawcy tak, że mogę pomyśleć o małżeństwie. Zna mnie pan nie od dzisiaj i sądzę, że nic mi pan nie ma do zarzucenia. Mogę więc liczyć na pańskie zezwolenie? Challenger pogłaskał brodę i zmrużył oczy w sposób niezbyt obiecujący. — Moje władze umysłowe nie są tak przyćmione, abym nie spostrzegł jaki stosunek łączy pana z moją córką. Jednakże ta kwestja wiąże się nierozdzielnie z inną, o której rozmawialiśmy przed chwilą. Obawiam się, żeście oboje przejęli się zbytnio temi trującemi sofizmatami, których wytępieniu postanowiłem całe swe życie poświęcić. Już choćby ze względu na moralne zdrowie waszego potomstwa nie mógłbym zezwolić na podobny związek. Muszę tedy poprosić pana o definitywne zapewnienie, że poglądy pańskie są już całkiem zdrowe. Tego samego i od niej zażądam. Tak to Malone ujrzał się nagle na liście szlachetnych męczenników wyznania. Dylemat był trudny, lecz młody człowiek nie ugiął się pod despotyczną wolą profesora. — Jestem przekonany, sir, że nie powziąłby pan o mnie lepszego mniemania, gdybym poglądy swoje, bez względu na to czy są prawdziwe czy nie, uzależnił od materjalnych warunków. Przekonań swoich zmienić nie mogę nawet za cenę pozyskania Enidy. Jestem pewien, że ona podzieli moje zdanie. — Więc pan sądzi, że nie ja byłem górą na wczorajszem posiedzeniu? — Przyznaję, że pańskie zagajenie było arcydziełem wymowy. — I nie przekonało pana? — Nie przekonało moich własnych zmysłów, które widziały i słyszały co innego. — Każdy szarlatan potrafi oszukać zmysły ludzkie. — Lękam się, sir, że moje przekonania są niewzruszone na tym punkcie. — Takie są też i moje! — ryknął Challenger z nagłym błyskiem w oczach. — Opuścisz pan ten dom, sir, i powrócisz wtedy, gdy odzyskasz rozum. — Chwileczkę jeszcze — rzekł spokojnie Malone. — Proszę cię, sir, byś nie był zbyt skwapliwy. Zanadto cenię pańską przyjaźń, bym miał narażać się na jej utratę, to też będę się starał tej ostateczności uniknąć. Być może, że gdybym miał pana przy sobie, jako światłego przewodnika, zrozumiałbym lepiej te rzeczy, które mnie zdumiewają. Czyby nie można tak urządzić, aby pan bodaj raz poszedł ze mną na te demonstracje? Pańskie doświadczenie, pański jasny, wytrawny umysł mógłby rzucić światło na te rzeczy, których ja za pośrednictwem znanych mi praw natury w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć sobie nie umiem. Challenger był niezmiernie czuły na zręczne pochlebstwo. Począł nadymać się i puszyć, jak olbrzymia sowa. — Gdybym mógł, kochany Malone, pomóc ci w jaki sposób i wykorzenić z twego organizmu ten — jakby go tu nazwać — s, to chętnie ci służę. Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli poświęciwszy trochę czasu wolnego od zajęć realnych, zdemaskuję te wstrętne szalbierstwa, których ofiarą padłeś pan z tak dziwną łatwością. Zresztą nie twierdzę, abyś już doszczętnie obrany był z rozumu. Winna jest twoja poczciwa, łatwowierna natura, że się tak prędko dałeś nabrać oszustom. Lecz ostrzegam pana, że ja będę bardzo surowym rewidentem i że w przeprowadzeniu śledztwa posłużę się temi metodami, w których użyciu jestem, jak mi to ogólnie przyznają, prawdziwym mistrzem. — O to właśnie bardzo proszę. — Niech więc pan przygotuje wszystko i da mi znać, a ja się stawię. Tymczasem jednak, drogi panie, muszę położyć nacisk na pańskie przyrzeczenie, że wszelkie stosunki towarzyskie z moją córką będą zerwane. Malone zawahał się. — Daję to przyrzeczenie, lecz tylko na okres sześciu miesięcy — rzekł wkońcu. — A co pan myśli zrobić po upływie tego terminu? — Zastanowię się nad tem w swoim czasie — odparł Malone dyplomatycznie. Był zadowolony z siebie, że potrafił wywikłać się z trudnej sytuacji, ocaliwszy swój honor i bynajmniej nie rezygnując z małżeństwa. Zdarzyło się, że gdy stał na klatce schodowej czekając na windę, wyszła z windy Enid, która wracała do domu po załatwieniu rannych sprawunków. Irlandzkie dość elastyczne sumienie Malone’a uznało za słuszne, że sześciomiesięczny post niekoniecznie musi zacząć się od dnia złożenia obietnicy, skłonił więc Enidę, że wsiadła z nim ponownie do windy. Była to winda, którą mogła wprawić w ruch lub zatrzymywać osoba korzystająca z niej, zdarzyło się więc, że jakimś cudem, który jedynie Malone mógłby wytłumaczyć ugrzęzła ona w przestrzeni międzypiętrowej i mimo niecierpliwych sygnałów tkwiła tak dobry kwadrans. Gdy wreszcie maszyna odzyskała sprawność funkcjonowania i wyniosła Enidę na korytarz trzeciego piętra, Malone’a zaś sprowadziła nadół, nasza znajoma para miała już gotowy plan działania. Oboje uchwalili cierpliwie czekać pół roku w nadziei, że w tym czasie sytuacja stanowczo zmieni się na ich korzyść.